


What Could Go Wrong?

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Animal Attack, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper Friendship, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones Friendship, Archie Andrews is a Good Friend, Betty Cooper Loves Jughead Jones, Boats and Ships, Bottom of the Ocean, Cage Diving, Cancun, Charles Smith Good Brother, Charles Smith Hurt, Charles Smith Loves Jughead Jones, Charles Smith Needs a Hug, Charles Smith Protective, Charles Smith Scared, Charles Smith Worried, Crying Jughead Jones, Diving, Ear infection, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, Family Vacation, Fangs Fogarty Hurt, Flare Guns, Good Parent FP Jones II, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones good brother, Jughead Jones in hospital, Kevin Keller Crying, Kevin Keller Hurt, Kevin Keller Needs a Hug, Kevin Keller in Hospital, Kevin Keller raped, Kidnapped, Kidnapping, M/M, Mexico, Nice Reggie Mantle, Ocean, Ocean Floor, Protective Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Protective Archie Andrews, Protective Betty Cooper, Protective FP Jones II, Protective Jughead Jones, Protective Reggie Mantle, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reggie Mantle Not Being an Asshole, Reggie Mantle is a Good Friend, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Scared Jughead Jones, Scuba Diving, Shark Cage, Sharks, Soft Reggie Mantle, Summer Vacation, Swimming, Tom Keller Crying, Tom Keller Protective, Tom Keller Sheriff, Tom Keller Worried, Trapped, Trapped In The Ocean, Trapped in a Cage, Vacation, Worried FP Jones II, animal bites, flares, stuck, vacation gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25582657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: Knowing Jug Is going off to college soon and knowing he and his boy never had a family vacation ever FP decides to make some more happy memories and takes him and the whole family to Mexico. Including JB and Charles. FP takes Archie too. While he and Charles are gone FP leaves Tom Keller as sheriff for the week. But It's looks like Tom will be putting that temporary job to the test. Kevin never had any problems while jogging, night or day. But there's a first time for everything. While jogging during the day Kevin gets kidnapped. It seems Terry(The Tickle Guy) Is still not done hurting Kevin. The first week on the job and Tom has to save his son plus Fangs and Reggie. To top It all off The Cooper/Jones family vacation doesn't go like they thought. Something terrible happens causing Jug and Charles to be In grave danger! Can FP save his sons? Or will Jug never see the future he thought he would have? Will Jug never see a Bughead marriage let alone college? Jug and Charles were finally very close! But will Charles never see his precious baby brother ever again? Or vice versa? Can Tom do a good job as sheriff as he did In the past and save his boy plus his boy's boyfriend and Reggie?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Betty Cooper, Alice Cooper & Jellybean Jones, Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper (Archie Comics) & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews & FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper & Jellybean Jones, Betty Cooper & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Charles Smith & Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II & Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Fangs Fogarty & Reggie Mantle, Fangs Fogarty & Terry, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Kevin Keller & Reggie Mantle, Kevin Keller & Tom Keller, Kevin Keller/Terry, Reggie Mantle & Terry
Comments: 7
Kudos: 5





	What Could Go Wrong?

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: After everyone graduates from Riverdale High

The rest of senior year went by fast and Jughead, Archie, and Betty were having their graduation party together along with Sweet Pea, Fangs, Toni, and Cheryl at Cheryl’s mansion. Jughead was talking to Toni when his dad called him over.

FP: Sit down kiddo, I have something for you. For the whole family.

He slid an envelope over to Jughead. Jughead opened It and saw three bus tickets to Cancún Mexico. Jughead blinked In shock.

Jughead: Dad?!

FP: We never had a family vacation, and you’re going off to college after this summer. I think It’s time Jug. One Is obviously for Betty. The other one Is for Archie. He’s family too Jug. Don’t worry about work. I already talked to Tom Keller. He was sheriff once and he can take over for me for a week. Charles already took care of work. Don’t worry, Alice, I, and Charles have been saving. Plus Mary Is pitching In. We can afford this. I want this with you kid, with all of you. I wasn’t around long with you and Jellybelly growing up. I wasn’t there for Charles growing up. I never would have gotten anything like this with my father growing up and not just because of money. Let’s all get out of Riverdale for a while and do something together as a family.

FP: Go on. Go show these to Archie and Betty.(Pulled him Into a tight hug)

Jughead took off as FP kissed Alice on the lips

Betty: No way! Are you kidding?!

Archie: Jughead, It’s a family vacation. I-

Betty: How many times do we have to tell you Archie? You are family! You’re coming with us! End of discussion!

The rest of the party Jughead, Archie, and Betty told their friends excitedly what was going on. Early the next morning The Cooper/Jones family and Archie packed and took off. Meanwhile Kevin was going for an early run by himself. But the next thing he knows he Is only In his boxers, feeling very weak, and hands and feet were chained to a table In a basement as he laid on top of It. He looked to his left to see Fangs and Reggie kneeling on the floor; hands tied to a bar In the wall. Soon Terry walked In holding a knife.

Reggie: Terry?! You son of a bitch! I thought we were done with this! What do you want?!

Terry: No one challenges my business Mantle! 

He started running the knife on Kevin’s chest and stomach without cutting him.

Terry: You’re such a beautiful boy Keller. Too bad you have to die. But first, you and I are going to finish our date. And It’s going to be the date It should have been.

He unchained him and picked up his weak body Into his arms

Fangs: No! Leave him alone!(Cried)

But Kevin was taken away Into a basement bedroom and the door was shut. As soon as Kevin was put on the bed and his hands were tied behind his back he got his strength back.

Kevin: Please stop! You don’t have to do this! We’re sorry! We’ll leave you and your business alone! Please!(Cried)

Terry: Too late for that Keller!(Took off his clothes)

He yanked off Kevin’s boxers

Kevin: No! Please don’t!(Cried)

A warm slippery finger presses against Kevin’s front hole.

Kevin: Please(Whimpered)

Terry fucks his finger Inside carefully.

Terry: So tight(Moaned)

Terry fucks him steadily up to two fingers then three. Kevin can feel how his hole Is getting looser under the attention and hates It. The foreign stretching twists have his cock making little humiliating jerks, more noticeable now that It's fully hard. Kevin whines but Terry Ignores him fucking between his thighs, watching where his fingers are disappearing.

Terry: You'll take my cock soon(Says In his ear) 

Biting gently at Kevin’s earlobe, teeth pressing In, making Kevin shiver. He shakes his head In response, trying to shake Terry’s mouth loose and Terry laughs, a gentle huff of noise like Kevin is being precious.

Terry: I waited for this day for so long

Kevin: I don't want this(Whines) 

Terry: Oh I get It! You want that filthy Serpent over me!(Seethed angrily)

He bites his ear sharply. His fingers stop moving, leaving Kevin’s hole full of three fingers. Terry snorts.

Terry: Or maybe you’re with both of them In there! Huh Keller!?(Laughed)

He starts fucking his fingers Into Kevin’s hole again watching Kevin’s face as he does. 

Terry: If you’re that Into threesomes I could always bring my two guys In here. Huh Keller?!(Laughed)

His thumb brushes over Kevin’s right nipple, making him yelp and gasp. 

Terry: You're gonna love my cock. We should have had this day from the very beginning! 

Kevin makes a protesting noise but Terry shushes him, twisting his fingers carefully, making Kevin’s cock jerk hard.

Terry: You’re getting so hard Keller

He leans forward and kisses him. His fingers change angle and Kevin jerks, yelping Into Terry’s mouth who Immediately takes advantage, slipping his tongue Inside. Terry Is still kissing him when he pulls his fingers free and Kevin tries to move but he's pinned; Terry sucking on his tongue. Soon Terry takes his mouth away and lines his cock up to Kevin’s front hole.

Kevin: No!(Voice filled with panic)

Terry’s cock slowly squeezes past Kevin’s defenses. It feels huge. Kevin whimpers, panting. 

Kevin: P-Please I c-can’t(Cried)

He feels It when his hole gives all at once and the head of Terry’s cock pops Inside, unable to stop himself from crying out and the sudden Intense stretch. Terry groans like he's dying.

Terry: Oh fuck(Groans)

He trails off, fucking his hips up up up and a little more of his cock slips Inside. Kevin’s hole Is being filled In a punishingly slow slide. Kevin whimpers as Terry slides Inside another Inch.

Terry: You’re taking me so well

Terry laughs, a tight breathless sound and his cock slides In another Inch. He fucks his hips up against Kevin, groaning as he gets the last of his cock Into Kevin’s hole. It feels huge. Kevin doesn't know what to do. Staying still feels like he's accepting this Is happening but squirming makes Terry gasp and call him a lovely cockslut. Kevin gasps soundlessly at the feeling of Terry’s cock; Terry groans and fucks his cock back Inside Kevin’s hole.

Terry: Oh fuck(Moans)

He gets all the way Inside again, 

Terry: That's right, squeeze my cock with your hole. You look so good.

Kevin loses time as Terry fucks up Into him, moaning In his ear.

Kevin: No(Whimpers) 

Terry wraps a hand around Kevin’s cock and squeezes gently. Kevin whines and bucks against the grip. Terry tighten his hand and Kevin whimpers and jerks. Terry slides his thumb over the head of Kevin’s cock and Kevin yelps, thighs shaking. Terry bites at the tendon of Kevin’s neck, making his whole body convulse. Terry’s hand doesn't ease up Its sliding twist on Kevin’s cock.

Kevin: Please stop!(Whines)

But Terry just kisses him hard, swallows Kevin’s words while he fucks his cock steadily Inside. Kevin can't breathe. Terry Is tongue fucking his mouth, swallowing all of his helpless whimpers as Terry thrusts his cock Inside. Terry thrusts a little, careful outs and Ins that push his cock Inside a little further each time. Kevin want's to keep saying no, wants to keep begging Terry to stop but he can't do anything but take Terry’s tongue and cock.

Terry: Oh fuck Keller(Moans)

Kevin’s body rocks up and Into Terry with each thrust making him whimper and shake.

Kevin: No more! Please! No m-more!(Sobs)

Terry: I’m only getting started pretty boy. I’ve got all day.

His hand Is around Kevin’s cock again, tugging and twisting.

Kevin: Don't! Please!(Sobs) 

He cums, feeling ripped unwillingly out of him, body clenching and shaking. Terry groans at the sudden pressure. Kevin getting wet Inside as Terry fucks up Into him and cums, kissing at Kevin’s jaw as his cock jerks. Terry’s hips keep a steady thrusting rhythm Inside him, shorting out his over-sensitive nerves. Terry cums again, he leans down to suck Kevin’s chest, right above his nipple. Terry pulls out and leans down, face near Kevin’s hole. Terry’s tongue flicks out, rubbing against Kevin’s hole causing Kevin to sob hard. Kevin whines as Terry moves up, hand rubbing Kevin’s cock while Terry’s lips latch onto Kevin’s right nipple, sucking at It.

Kevin: S-Sttt-oop(Whimpered) 

Terry’s hand quickens and Kevin whimpers, before cumming on Terry’s hand.

Terry: I’m going back In that sweet hole

Kevin: No! Please I-

His words cut off as Terry starts pushing his cock against Kevin’s filled hole. 

Kevin: Please…no…I-

Terry: I’m going to fuck you so hard

He presses and pushes, and he finally starts to slide In slowly, making Kevin whimper and sob. Terry pushes to the hilt. Kevin whimpers and pants, and every small move he make, makes him whimper. Terry starts moving causing Kevin to sob, feeling every little twitch that he makes.

Kevin: Stop!(Cries out)

He can feel another orgasm rising causing him to whimper. He can’t hold the orgasm back, and he cums on Terry’s cock, hearing the noises that his cock Is making In his slick passage. Terry grunts and cums. Terry laughs and smiles, before he starts pulling out. When Terry finally leaves Kevin alone he feels empty, wet, and used. Meanwhile In Mexico In their hotel room FP laughed at the brochure Jughead and Archie showed him.

FP: Sharks?! You two want to see sharks?!

Archie: Hey, not all of us have to go In the cage. You can see them from the boat too!

FP shook his head and laughed

FP: Okay, fine by me

Betty: Okay fine, but I’m staying In the boat

Jellybean: Same!

They got to the boat later that afternoon. After Joe, the guy In charge explained the stuff about scuba diving FP went In the shark cage first with Archie. After they were done Charles went In with Jughead.

Charles: Wow, this Is actually amazing. All the years of living In an orphanage and I never thought I would see something like this!

Jughead: Much better view then what they’re getting on the glass bottom boat right?!

FP: Hey, can you boys hear me?(Said on the speaker)

Jughead and Charles: Yeah

FP: Is this what you were hoping for Jug?

Jughead: Yes!

Jughead: How deep do you think It goes?(Asked Charles as he looked down)

Charles: I don’t know(Laughed)

Soon they saw a shark

Charles: Oh my god!

Jughead: This Is amazing. There’s another one! I dare you to touch one.

Charles: Yeah right!(Laughed)

Suddenly the cage fell a little

FP: You boys okay? Joe Is bringing you back up now. Just to be safe.

But soon the cage started falling a lot more

Jughead: We’re sinking! 

Charles: Help! Help us!

Suddenly the chain broke completely and the cage fell until It landed on the ocean floor 47 meters down.

Jughead: Dad! Help us! Were trapped down here!(Cried)

Charles: Jug, you need to calm down

Jughead: We need to get out of here!

Charles: Look at me! Stop!

He grabbed Jughead’s face and forced him to look at him. Jughead started hyperventilating. 

Jughead: Charles, I can’t breathe

Charles: Jug, slow your breathing. Please. In. Out. In. Out.

With his brothers help Jughead’s breathing was back to normal.

Charles: There you go. The more you panic the faster you use up your air.

Jughead: How deep are we?

Charles: 47 meters

Jughead: What are we going to do?

Soon they heard static on the speakers. They could tell people were talking but not what they were saying.

Charles: We must be too out of range to hear each other. We have to try to contact them.

Jughead: How?

Charles: We can almost hear them. So we must be just too deep. Maybe If I swim up a tiny bit I could tell them we’re alive and need help.

Jughead: What about the sharks?

Charles: I’ll be okay

Jughead: Charles, promise me you won’t leave me down here!(Cried)

Charles: I won’t leave you, I promise(Squeezed Jughead’s left hand)

He swam out of the door on top

Charles: We’re going to get out of here. Okay?

Jughead: Please hurry!

Charles swam up trying to contact FP. Meanwhile the family was arguing on the boat.

Betty: That’s my boyfriend and brother down there! I’m going to go attach the wench to the cage!

Jellybean: They are both of my brothers!

Betty: You are young Jellybean! You have your whole life ahead of you yet! Let me go In case something happens!

Alice: I don’t feel good about either one of you going. But-

FP: But someone has too. Fine Betty, go. But take these flares and these flare guns to fend off the sharks. 

Soon Charles’s voice came through.

FP: Charles! Can you hear me?!

Charles: Yes! Yes I can hear you! You have to help us!

FP: Are you both okay?!

Charles: Yes

FP: How much air do you have In your tank?

Charles: I’m at 55 bar

FP: What does your depth gauge say?

Charles: The gauge Is at 47 meters. I had to come up to hear you. I’m up 40 meters. We’re both really scared. What do we do?

FP: Listen Charles, I need you to get back In the cage Immediately. It’s the only safe place from the sharks. Do you understand? Despite the arguing Betty has agreed to swim down and attach a spare winch to the cage and ride back up with you.

Charles: Okay

FP: And whatever you two do don’t try to race to the surface. You’ll get the bends.

Charles: I’m going back down. Just promise me someone will come.

FP: Just stay In the cage and reserve your air

Charles: Okay

Soon he swam back to the cage and swam Inside

Charles: I made contact Jug. Betty’s going to swim down and attach another winch.

Jughead: Thank god!

Charles: We just need to stay calm and conserve our air

Jughead: I was so scared. I thought you were never coming back. I’m so sorry I got us Into this. Compared to those darn video tapes I rather deal with that.

Charles: None of this Is your fault baby brother. But I do agree about this being worse than those tapes. I love you little brother.

Jughead: I love you too

Soon they saw a light from a flashlight In the distance 

Jughead: There! Look!

Jughead: Betty can you hear us?! We can see your flashlight! Betty!(Cried)

Charles: Why Isn’t she coming towards us?

Jughead: Maybe she’s out of range 

Charles: Hey! Betty!

Charles: We need to make sure she knows where we are

He grabbed a rock and started clanging on the bars. But still nothing.

Jughead: What Is she doing?

Charles: I don’t know

Jughead: We need to get that winch

He grabbed Charles’s gauge thing

Jughead: 17 bar. You’re almost out of air. I’m going to go out there and find her. Just tell me exactly what to do.

Charles: Are you sure?

Jughead: Yeah

Charles: Keep as close as the ocean floor as you can. Sharks attack from below. If you keep to the ocean floor you should be fine.

He grabbed something on Jughead

Charles: This button Inflates your BCD. Use It to go up. This button deflates It. Listen to me, this Is very Important. No matter what happens, no matter how panicked you get, do not go straight up. You will die, you understand? 

Jughead: I’ll be back

He swam out the door and got to the floor

Charles: You’re doing good baby brother. Breathe slow and focus on the flashlight.

Jughead kept swimming his way to the flashlight. But soon there was no more ocean floor causing him to scream.

Charles: Jug! What’s wrong?!(On speaker)

Jughead: I’m at the edge of some kind of cliff. I can no longer see the ocean floor. 

Charles: We’re running out of time

Jughead took a deep breath

Jughead: Okay, I can do this

He continued to swim towards the flashlight

Charles: Are you okay Jug?

Jughead: I’m so scared. I can’t even see what’s below me.

Soon he was on some kind of rock sticking out. He saw the flashlight but no Betty.

Jughead: I see It! I found the flashlight!

He grabbed It and started looking around

Jughead: Betty!? Betty?!

Jughead: I’m going to come back, okay? Which way did I come from? Charles?! Charles can you hear me?! Charles please answer me! I’m really lost and I am freaking out right now! Charles?! Charles I’m so lost!

He screamed as he suddenly saw Betty behind him

Betty: Get back In the cage!(Quickly attached a flair gun and flairs to his outfit)

But soon a shark ate her causing him to scream and swim away. He quickly swam back to the ocean floor. Without the spare winch. It sunk to fast to the bottomless ocean to grab It. He heard radio static. 

Jughead: Charles! I can hear you! Can you hear me!?

But all Jughead heard was static 

Jughead: Charles! I need you to bang a rock when you see the flashlight so I know which way to go! 

Soon he heard banging 

Jughead: I can hear you Charles!

He continued swimming

Charles: I can see the flashlight. You’re getting closer.

Jughead: I can see the lights on the cage! I’m coming!

Soon Jughead came Into view

Charles: I thought you were dead! Where’s Betty?!

Jughead entered the cage

Jughead: A shark killed her! I wasn’t able to grab the winch In time before It sank. She gave me a flare gun and flares before she was killed. I was so lost! I thought I’d never see you again!(Crying)

Charles grabbed Jughead’s gauge thing. It said 5.

Charles: We’re running out of time. I got to get a hold of dad.

Jughead: Don’t leave me Charles! I don’t want to die!(Cried)

Charles swam out the door

Charles: It’s going to be fine. I’m coming back.

He swam up

Charles: Dad It’s Charles

FP: Are you two hurt?!

Charles: No! But Betty’s dead! We’re running out of air dad!

FP: What?! Jesus Christ! Joe Is going to send down some air tanks. Joe notified the coast guard. They’re sending a team that’s fully equipped for deep sea rescue. They’ll be here less than an hour.

Charles quickly swam back Into the cage and squeezed his little brother’s hand.

Charles: Shh, I know you’re scared. I’m scared too.

The next day that morning Tom Keller finally found out all about the tickle thing Kevin, Fangs, and Reggie were caught up In before and all about Terry. Soon after finding out where Terry lived he busted In with some of Charles’s FBI agents to see Terry sitting at a desk In the living room.

Terry: Go ahead and handcuff me. But I’d like to stay here while I watch you deal with your mistake Sheriff Keller.

Tom: What mistake? 

Terry: Go Into the library and you’ll see(Nodded to a door by the kitchen) 

The FBI stayed by Terry; guns pointed as Tom walked Into the library with two other FBI agents. Tom saw a TV screen showing Fangs and Reggie still tied and Kevin lying unconscious back on the table. Tom’s heart dropped. He stormed back over to Terry.

Tom: What the fuck are you doing with my son?!

Terry: I haven’t checked the TV In some time. But I bet two of my friends will be In there soon to teach all three boys a lesson on messing with someone else’s business. 

Tom: You motherfucker! Where Is he?!(Screamed angrily) 

Terry: I supposed you’ll have to find out before It’s too late. Just know, there will be blood. 

Tom: Get him out of here! I’m getting my son!

Terry was handcuffed and taken away. Meanwhile back with Jughead and Charles two air tanks dropped In sight by the cage.

Charles: Look. The oxygen tanks!

He swam out the door

Jughead: Be careful! Please!

Charles swam over to the tanks and quickly attached a new one to himself. 

Jughead: Charles! Are you okay?!

Charles: Yeah, I’m okay. They sent some more flares. Now all we have to do Is wait for the coast guard.

He put the flares In his pocket and grabbed Jughead’s new tank. 

Charles: I have your tank(Swam over)

Jughead: Charles! Get down!

Charles quickly got down as a shark swam above him.

Jughead: Stay down

Charles: Where Is It Jug?

Jughead: It’s right about you. Don’t move.

After a while Jughead spoke again

Jughead: I can’t see It

Charles: I’m going to make a break for the cage!

But as soon as he swam out from his hiding spot a shark grabbed his right leg and swam off with him.

Jughead: Charles! No Charles!(Crying)

Meanwhile Tom realized and found out that the room on the screen was actually at Charles Smith’s house. Tom entered and started looking around.

Tom: Kevin?! Kevin?!(Called worriedly)

He saw two big trunks In the kitchen. He quickly opened them and saw Fangs and Reggie with tape on their mouths. He quickly took the tape off and untied them. He saw both of them had 5 big bleeding cuts In both of their arms.

Tom: Fangs! Where’s Kevin!?

Fangs: The basement! Hurry please!(Tears In his eyes)

Tom rushed down the stairs to see Kevin on the floor unconscious and In his boxers lying on his stomach. In his back with big pieces of glass was spelled “T”. Tom sobbed as he quickly took all the pieces of glass out and tied blankets on him trying to stop the bleeding.

Tom: Kevin!? Baby?!(Sobbed)

He felt for a pulse and luckily found one. But his skin was covered In sweat; yet he was freezing.

Tom: Hang on sweetheart! Hang on!(Picked him up Into his arms)

He ran back upstairs

Tom: Come on! Let’s get you three to the hospital!

Meanwhile Jughead; who was able to grab his oxygen tank and swim back In was sitting alone. But soon he heard a miracle. 

Charles: Jug, are you there?(Said weakly on speaker)

Jughead: Charles! Oh my god I thought you were dead!(Cried happily)

Charles: I managed to escape. Sharks are circling me. I’m hurt.(Crying)

Jughead: How bad?!

Charles: Bad. I’m bleeding lots. It’s attracting more sharks.(Crying)

Jughead: How much air do you have left?

Charles: 30 bar. The shark punctured my BCD. My oxygen’s escaping. I’m scared Jug.(Crying)

Jughead: Listen to me, remain calm. They are going to come down and get us. I need you to concentrate on your breathing. Breathe like you told me to!

Charles: I’m so cold(Said weakly)

Jughead: I’m going to come get you! I’m coming to find you!

Charles: So tired(Said weakly)

Jughead: Stay with me Charles! Keep talking to me!

He swam out of the cage

Jughead: You still there Charles?!

Charles: I’m so cold. I…. I can’t breathe.(Said weakly)

Jughead: I’m getting us out of here! Can you see the beam from my flashlight?!

Charles: I see you. I see the flashlight.

Jughead: Yes! Yes I can hear you! Stay right where you are!

Charles: Over here(Called weakly)

Jughead spotted him on the ocean floor

Jughead: Charles!(Cried happily)

He swam over to him. He could see the blood floating around Charles.

Jughead: Oh my god! Charles you’re bleeding to death! We have to get you up now! I’m not going to let you die! We can do It! Come on!

Charles yelled out In pain as Jughead got him off of the floor and swam while holding and pulling him.

Jughead: Use a flare Charles. It will help ward of the sharks.

He lit a flare 

Jughead: Dad?! Dad can you hear me?! Dad?!

FP: Jug! Jug I can hear you.

Jughead: We’re heading up now

FP: No! It’s not safe! You need to stay In the cage!

Jughead: We don’t have a choice! Charles Is badly hurt!

FP: Okay. But you need to go very slowly. You understand? If you ascend too quickly you’ll get the bends. 

Jughead: Okay

FP: Look at your gauge. Tell me what your depth Is.

Jughead: 30 meters

FP: You need to slow down. If you get nitrogen bubbles In your brain you’ll die. You understand. 

Jughead: Yes. Hang on Charles. 

After a little bit he spoke to his dad again

Jughead: We’re at 20 meters 

FP: Okay. Now you need to stay there for 5 minutes and do a decompression stop. You need to let the nitrogen leave your bloodstream…. 4 and a half minutes…. Just 3 more minutes.

As the flare went out Jughead lit another. He screamed as he saw sharks everywhere. He fought them off with the flare. 

Jughead: Dad! There are sharks everywhere and we’re on our last flare!

Soon that flare went out too

Jughead: We’re out of flares! What do we do?!

FP: Break for the surface now! Drop your BCD and swim! Swim!

Jughead dropped the BCD and their scuba outfits causing the sharks to chase It. They busted through the surface coughing and gasping.

Jughead: Help! Help us!(Cried)

Archie: Jughead!

FP: Jug! Charles! Swim!

Jughead swam holding on to Charles. As soon as he got to boat he and Alice helped Charles up the ladder. As soon as Jughead tried to climb a shark grabbed his right leg and pulled him down.

FP: Jug!(Screamed worriedly)

FP: I’m going In!

He quickly grabbed a flare gun, loaded It, and dove Into the water. He shot the shark forcing It to let Jughead go. He grabbed him and they came up gasping. 

FP: Come on! I got you!

He swam to the ladder and he and Alice helped Jughead up. Everyone saw a shark coming towards FP.

Archie: Watch out!

The shark just nearly missed FP as Archie quickly helped him on to the boat. Jughead and Charles laid on the floor crying In pain as FP and Archie took care of their bleeding legs.

FP: Stay with me you two! You’re going to be okay!

Jughead felt Alice rub his left cheek and kiss his forehead as he passed out. Meanwhile after checking on Fangs and Reggie and getting their stories he sat with Kevin as he was still out. The doctors told him they noticed fluid draining from Kevin’s left ear and after some tests found out Kevin has an ear Infection. Soon Kevin groaned as he slowly woke up with a bad headache. Tears filled his eyes as he noticed his dad. 

Kevin: Daddy(Whimpered)

Tom: Oh baby, I know. I know It hurts.(Running his fingers through Kevin’s hair)

He gently kissed his forehead. Meanwhile Jughead and Charles woke up In beds next to each other In a Mexico hospital. Everyone breathed relivly. 

FP: Oh thank god! Thank god you’re both okay!

Tears filled both Jughead and Charles’s eyes. Alice and FP knew why.

Alice: I know. I miss her to(Wiped her tears)

Jughead: She was part of my future! 

FP: I know baby boy. I’m so sorry! She tried to help you two out. She tried to save you. She was very brave.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

He gently kissed his forehead

FP: You’ll both be In crutches and wheelchairs for a week while your legs heal. But there’s stuff to do at the hotel too. We’ll still do stuff together. But Jug, please tell me you lost your Interest for sharks and that when you go off Into your future you won’t try anything like this ever again!

Jughead: Trust me dad, I lost my Interest! 

Charles: Same!

FP: Good! Now, let’s get you both back to the hotel.

Jughead and Charles were rolled out of the hospital and brought back to the hotel. The Cooper/Jones family plus Archie spent the rest of the vacation at or near the hotel doing stuff there. Luckily Jughead and Charles’s legs healed by Sunday; the day they returned to Riverdale.

**Author's Note:**

> Note 2: Inspired by the 47 Meters Down movies. Only brothers Instead of sisters.


End file.
